Orgullo
by y0misma
Summary: Te estás perdiendo, Draco, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Déjame ayudarte. Volvamos a ser uno, como lo éramos antes de que llegara él.


**Aquí estoy nuevamente con otra idea. Esta idea es extraña y muchos me odiarán, pero ayer me bajó la inspiración a las tres de la mañana y tenía que escribir o me volvería loca. **

**Mi, Miya, Pierrot muchísimas gracias por el beteo, la ayuda y las opiniones. Las adoro. **

**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká Rowling y yo sólo me divierto con ellos. **

**

* * *

  
**

Hay tres factores muy importantes que impiden que lo que te está sucediendo sea posible. Y no, ninguno implica que sea hombre. ¿Listo? Entonces comencemos.

Primero, no es valiente, sino estúpido. La valentía no se mide por la cantidad de veces que una persona arriesga el culo por un montón de extraños. La valentía, desde mi parecer y sé que también del tuyo, es nada más que una palabra que se usa de excusa para justificar un par de actos que jamás debieron hacerse. La valentía no significa salir y hacerle frente a la muerte, armado sólo con tu varita y un puñado de buenas intenciones; de lo contrario el mundo estaría lleno de idiotas que… Espera, ya lo está. Vale, replantearé mi explicación. Ser valiente es saber cuáles batallas luchar y cuáles no. Ser valiente significa sobrevivir, haciendo lo que sea necesario, incluso si eso requiere traicionar a los tuyos.

_(Lo sé.)_

Ahora bien, también sabemos que la mayoría de las personas piensan que ser valiente es defender sus ideales, sus principios y dar la vida por ellos si es necesario, pero dime, ¿de qué sirve ser valiente si estás muerto? Sí, claro, las personas hablarán de alguien valiente por un tiempo, ¿días, meses? Dudo que años a no ser que seas malo y eso, obviamente, no es ser valiente. ¿Qué, acaso crees que algún mortífago será considerado de esa manera alguna vez? No seas iluso. Da lo mismo que la mayoría luche por sus principios, por sus ideales, por sus familias; no, eso no importa, lo importante es que son malos y eso lo hace automáticamente cobardes.

_(No soy cobarde.)_

¿Recuerdas a Grindewald? Él, bajo nuestros estándares, fue valiente. Luchó por sus ideales –fueran errados o no, eso no importa demasiado–, luchó hasta el final y murió por ellos, pero ¿crees que las personas recuerden que fue valiente? No, recuerdan que fue un "malvado mago que se batió a duelo con el amable y bueno de Dumbledore". La verdad es que jamás he entendido qué le encuentran de valiente a ése director de cuarta. No es valiente. Una persona con esa característica tan aclamada no se escudaría en un idiota que aún no termina de crecer, diciéndole que es el salvador del mundo mágico. Vale, puede que lo sea, ¡pero es un crío! Si el mundo mágico completo depende de él, es porque de verdad estamos jodidos.

_(Tenemos la misma edad._

Es un crío, Draco. Uno que ni siquiera puede limpiarse el culo sin preguntarles a todas las personas que lo rodean.)

Será mejor que siga dándote ejemplos de personas que sí son valientes. Tu tía Bella. Oh sí, ella es valiente. Está loca y tiene un gusto francamente asqueroso en hombres, pero la considero jodidamente valiente. ¿Por qué? Simple, si no lo fuera no hubiese aguantado todo lo que aguantó. El enamorarse/obsesionarse con un ser al que ni siquiera le importaba, los años en Azkabán (¿de no ser valiente crees que hubiese sobrevivido tantos años allí?), las torturas, sí, las torturas; no imagino a alguien que no tuviese ésa condición, soportar tantos crucios cuando las cosas no salían como él esperaba y seguir firme a su lado, sin perder los estribos. Si no me crees mira el caso de los Longbottom: los torturaron y se volvieron locos, eso no es ser valiente, eso es ser débil de mente, ¿no lo crees así tú también?

_(Nunca me ha interesado el resto._

Lo sé, pero tengo que darte ejemplos generales de verdadera valentía para que te des cuenta de que Potter no lo es. No permitiré que te engañes con respecto a él)

Supongo que te quedó claro que no es valiente, sino rematadamente estúpido, por lo tanto podemos avanzar al segundo aspecto por el cual todo lo que pasa por tu mente es imposible.

Dicen que las relaciones o cualquier tipo de interacción entre dos personas, que no sea el odio o la aberración mutua, tiene como base la confianza. ¿Qué clase de confianza le tendrías a él? Envió a tu padre a prisión, ¿lo recuerdas? Ha hecho tu vida miserable desde que tenían once años. Ha mermado tu dignidad muchísimas veces, ¿de verdad esperas que crea que vas a confiar en él así como así? No te engañes, sabes que no podrás hacerlo. Yo te lo impediré, lo que eres lo impedirá. No, definitivamente no serás capaz de bajar la cabeza ante él y rendirte a sus deseos, a su estilo de vida a sus… amigos. Tú vales mucho más que eso. Eres mucho más que eso, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

_(¿Lo soy? _

Sí, Draco, lo eres.)

Siempre ha llamado mi atención la percepción que tienen los demás sobre la confianza. La pobre está tan sobrevalorada que me impresiona que la gente siga creyendo en ella. Confianza no es creer ciegamente en cada tontería que te dicen, como él hace; vamos, creyó que Sirius Black mató a sus padres, siendo que fue amigo de éstos desde el día que puso un pie en el castillo. Confía en una comadreja que siempre lo ha envidiado y que no dudó en demostrarlo en el Torneo de los tres magos. Confió en sus padres y éstos lo abandonaron. Ya, sé que se murieron, pero eso también está dentro del abandono, ¿no?

_(Pero él…_

¡No lo defiendas! ¡No lo merece!)

En cambio tú, mi querido muchacho, no confías en casi nadie. En tu familia, en Pansy, Blaise y Theo. Confías en los primeros por razones lógicas: te dieron la vida, han estado allí en cada oportunidad que lo ha requerido, te aman –aunque no lo demuestren– y jamás te han dejado solo. En los otros confías porque no te queda más remedio. Los dos últimos son tus compañeros de habitación y se dan cuenta de cada movimiento que haces, por algo son serpientes.

Blaise es un muchacho inteligente, astuto y divertido, alguien capaz de reírse de su propia madre y guiñar un ojo al mismo tiempo mientra insinúa que pretende seguir con el legado familiar. Theo, el único al que consideras tu igual en cuanto a inteligencia. Callado, sí, pero cuando habla siempre dice cosas certeras en el momento preciso. Y Pansy, bueno, es Pansy, ¿qué más puedo decir? Es la única mujer entre ustedes, lo suficientemente astuta para no ser pasada a llevar y al mismo tiempo para dar una percepción de ella que no corresponde; según dice, engañar a las personas logra que obtenga cosas sin que éstas se den cuenta. Me alegra que sean parte de tu vida, en serio.

_(Siguen siendo mis amigos.)_

¿Le contarás tus temores, pesadillas, anhelos? No lo creo. Sinceramente me sentiría decepcionado si lo hicieras. Por qué, te preguntarás, porque dejarías de ser tú. Si confiaras en él dejarías de lado todo lo que te han enseñado a lo largo de tu vida. No hablo de modales y arrogancia, hablo de valores, de lealtades, hablo de respeto por ti mismo. ¿O qué, crees que seguirás siendo el muchacho arrogante y engreído que ambos conocemos y amamos? Tendrás que cambiar, amoldarte, acceder; perderás tu personalidad y terminarás perdiéndote entre fantasías de color rojo y dorado que no te llenarán, que no te conducirán a ninguna parte. Y, presiento, que para cuándo te des cuenta será demasiado tarde y ya no serás más que una cáscara vacía, una marioneta en las manos de un hombre que juega a ser niño, el niño que nunca fue.

_(No juega conmigo._

¿En serio? ¿Y qué está haciendo ahora? ¿Acaso no mueve tus hilos para obtener lo que desea? Será tu perdición, la de ambos. Al perderte, desapareceré y ya no quedará nada Malfoy en ti.)

El tercer factor es el amor, aunque creo que a estas alturas sabes que el amor sin confianza no es nada, ¿verdad? Como sea, éste también está sobrevalorado. Hoy en día las personas le dan un significado tan intenso que dudo que sea el real. El amor no te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago, es compromiso. El amor no es sacrificarse por otra persona, es acompañarla. El amor no es rendirse ante otra persona, es aceptarla tal y como es. El amar a alguien no implica sesiones fantásticas de sexo de reconciliación después de una discusión, implica respetar las opiniones de la otra persona sin llegar a los insultos.

_(Nos insultamos por costumbre. Es lo que somos. _

Pero antes no dolía como ahora ¿o sí?)

¿Lo amas? ¿Llegarás a amarlo algún día? No lo sé y tampoco quiero saberlo ¿Cómo amar a alguien que te ha humillado tantas veces? ¿Cómo amar a alguien a quien has humillado tantas veces? El amor no es humillación, es comprensión. Y déjame decirte, mi querido niño, que entre él y tú jamás habrá nada de eso. Son demasiado diferentes. Vienen de dos mundos distintos y veo difícil que me dejes de lado para acoplarte a él. No es algo que tú harías. Además, ambos sabemos que si alguien te llegara a amar, tendrá que ser por lo que eres y no por lo que llegarás a ser. Si te amara no intentaría cambiarte o hacer que dejes de lado a los tuyos. Y si así fuera, ¿por qué tú y no él? ¿Qué tienen de bueno sus amigos que no tengan los tuyos? ¿Qué tienen de maravilloso los Weasley que no tengan los Malfoy? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú el que reniegue de todo lo que conoces y posees y no él? Eso no es amar, eso es egoísmo, conveniencia y deseos de ser aceptado en un mundo que le debería importar una mierda.

_(No estoy dejando de lado a mis amigos._

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con ellos, Draco?)

Tú, por otro lado, no buscas que nadie te dé palmaditas en la espalda cuando haces algo bien, porque es tu deber hacerlo bien y eso es lo que cuenta. Eres fuerte, valiente, increíblemente guapo y leal a tu familia y amigos. Eres inteligente, astuto y sexy. ¡Eres un Malfoy! Lo que no quiere decir que no tengas sentimientos. Nunca he entendido por qué las personas tienen esa extraña percepción de nosotros. ¿El hecho de no andar brincando y haciendo una fiesta antes de cada te quiero, indica que no posees corazón? No, eso indica que no eres un exhibicionista y que prefieres demostrar lo sientes a puertas cerradas sólo a la persona que lo merece.

¿Él te demuestra que te ama? Dicen que el amor está en los detalles y creo que están en lo cierto. No es necesario decir te quiero todo el santo día, cuando puedes demostrarlo con detalles. Una sonrisa disimulada, una mirada de preocupación, un discreto roce que nadie más ve. Ésas son las cosas que importan, lo demás es basura.

_(Él hace esas cosas. _

No, no las hace. Lo que él hace es posar para las cámaras. Demostrar que es feliz para que nadie se meta en su vida. Eso no es amor_.)_

No lo ames, Draco. No lo hagas. No dejes que desaparezca lo poco que queda del muchacho que conocí una vez. El que me llama a su lado y deja que sea su escudo, su máscara ante un mundo que no te comprende, que no te acoge como te mereces. Él no te merece. Jamás lo hizo. ¿No te das cuenta que va matando poco a poco a Draco Malfoy?

_(Sigo siendo yo. _

No, ya no eres tú. Eres un peón más del niño-que-vivió.)

Pequeño, no quiero que nada malo te pase. No quiero que nadie te pisoteé o te pase a llevar, pero me apartas y ya no me quedan ideas para hacerte entrar en razón. Espero, sinceramente, que ésta última idea no falle. Que comprendas que deseo que vuelvas a ser tú, con tu arrogancia, astucia, con el desdén que siempre te caracterizó, pero que ahora está enterrado bajo sábanas que no son tuyas y que jamás lo serán…

Por favor, vuelve. Yo, tu Orgullo, te estoy esperando.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos y tragó con dificultad. Sabía que era un sueño, pero se sentía tan real que dolía como jamás algo dolió. Se removió en la cama, incómodo por los brazos que lo rodeaban, y tomó una decisión. Una decisión que cambiaría todo, pero que su orgullo necesitaba, que él necesitaba para volver a ser lo que una vez fue.

Se levantó, sin importarle el ruido de insatisfacción que escuchó o el hecho de estar sin ropa, y se dirigió al sótano. Allí era donde guardaba las cosas de su antigua vida, esas que no podía ver tan seguido como desearía. Allí también estaban algunas pociones, de esas que hacía en su tiempo libre sólo por diversión, por no olvidar lo que era, quién era.

Tomó uno de los frascos en sus manos, lo destapó casi con reverencia y se lo bebió de un solo sorbo. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, las rodillas le temblaron y cayó al suelo. Pero, mientras todo eso sucedía, pudo ver que su orgullo le sonreía de manera cálida y abría los brazos para recibirlo.

Draco cerró los ojos y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Después de tantos años, por fin, había llegado a casa.

* * *

**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletitas? Todo será bienvenido. **

**y0.**


End file.
